DBGS
by Kotias
Summary: Dragon Ball Great Sadness sera un écrit extrêmement triste, comme son nom l'indique Dragon Ball Grand Tristesse
1. Prologue

Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Le tournoi s'était déroulé exactement comme prévu, si on omettait le détail que Carot fût parti pour entraîner son jeune prodige... Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Uub. Un étrange gamin.  
Vegeta avait aussi pu remarquer les progrès de la gamine.  
Hum. Pourquoi pensait-il encore à elle ? Il s'y était drôlement attaché. Chichi lui avait demandé s'il voulait être le... le quoi ? le parin ? Il avait accepté, sans savoir ce que cela signifiait. Un nouveau mystère chez les Terriens.  
Mais une fois de plus, il était trop fier pour demander. Il imaginait très bien la tête de Bulma s'il lui disait qu'il était le "parin" de la petite fille sans savoir ce que ça voulait dire...  
Il réfléchit longuement pendant le trajet jusqu'à la Capsule Corp. Entré dans le grand bâtiment, il se souvint d'un gros livre que Bulma lui avait montré un jour, et qui servait à trouver la signification des mots. Un dictionnaire. Il alla donc voir dans un des nombreux bureaux et en sortit le fameux bouquin. Il chercha dans les P -et se dit que la classification dans l'ordre alphabétique était finalement très utile- et trouva après quelques secondes le mot qu'il recherchait.  
_"Celui qui présente un enfant au baptême"_ ? Peut-être bien, il se souvenait encore du calvaire que ça avait été au baptême de la gamine... Bon, au moins il connaissait l'orthographe... il était son parrain, donc. Mais ça ne lui donnait toujours pas la signification du mot ! Il jura.  
Ah ? des synonymes ? ok, il pourrait peut-être trouver un mot ayant la même signification...  
_"chef, garant, sponsor"_... Hum, il avait connu des choses plus utiles que ce dictionnaire... Il ne se sentait pas comme le chef de la gamine, et n'était certainement pas sa mascotte ! Mais garant... peut-être était-ce là toute la solution... Il tourna donc les pages jusqu'à trouver le mot "garant".  
_"sûreté, garantie"_... Ah, enfin ! donc il fallait qu'il la protège... ok, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes pour cela...  
Le dictionnaire fut refermé dans un bruit sec et le Saiyan se leva, satisfait.

...

Un an plus tard, la petite était devenue une jeune guerrière déjà très puissante pour son âge. Vegeta l'entraînait régulièrement...


	2. Mort sur la conscience

Mort sur la conscience

_**Mort sur la conscience**_

Ils avaient encore fait un vœu. Ne savaient-ils donc pas faire autre chose que ça ? Et ce vœu était d'autant plus stupide que ça ne les avait que rajeunis. Jeunes éternellement… Il avait du mal à croire que les Terriens puissent être idiot au point de faire ça.

Mais bon, si ça les amusait… Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'était d'avoir été impliqué là dedans. Une fois de plus, il était la victime de l'idiotie de sa compagne.

Et évidemment, le boulet du groupe avait été présent, lui aussi. Yamcha. Il se souvenait encore de ce regard hautain que l'homme lui avait lancé lorsqu'il avait aussi été rajeuni. Hautain ? Il devrait plutôt _s'écraser_ en voyant à quel point il était faible. Mais non, il préférait le regarder de haut.

Le Prince se savait petit, mais personne ne lui avait jamais jeté un tel regard, pas même Carot, qui pourrait pourtant le faire… Non, tout le monde le respectait. Et ce minus, cette chose qui n'était même plus capable de voler osait le regarder comme s'il était le maître ? C'était le monde à l'envers.

La rage l'avait tout droit conduit à la salle de gravité, où il s'entraînait depuis plusieurs heures. Il pensait encore à cet air si sûr…

Soudain, une inquiétude le prit : Bulma les avait tous invités pour fêter leur rajeunissement, et tous incluait le Terrien… Il sortit en vitesse de sa salle, prit ses vêtements qui étaient restés devant la porte, les enfila et alla faire un tour de l'autre côté de la maison, où se déroulait la fête. Le Terrien était toujours amoureux de sa compagne, tout le monde le savait… Il fallait donc qu'il fasse attention.

Il arriva finalement à l'endroit recherché et chercha Bulma du regard. Elle discutait avec… Yamcha. Il fronça les sourcils et les observa attentivement, prêt à agir en cas de complications.

Yamcha parlait beaucoup avec son ex-petite amie. Doucement, il s'approchait d'elle, il voulait à nouveau sentir le contact de ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. Soudain, il aperçut Vegeta.

Mince, il était déjà sortit de sa fichue salle. Il prit congé de Bulma, prétextant une envie soudaine d'aller aux toilettes.

Bulma fut surprise de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était malheureusement pour Yamcha trop intelligente pour le croire quand il disait qu'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Elle avait bien vu ses yeux se tourner vers une direction précise, des gouttes de sueur perler son front, son regard devenir anxieux. Tout ça, elle l'avait vu. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc fait si peur ?

Elle regarda dans la direction où le Terrien avait regardé lui aussi et aperçut son compagnon. Un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et son regard s'éclaircit. Elle marcha vers lui et l'observa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, il ferma les yeux et s'en retourna.

Elle avait compris le message, tout comme Yamcha, apparemment. Vegeta ne devait pas s'en faire. C'était lui qu'elle aimait, pas son ex.

………………………………………

Le soir était arrivé. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans l'immense demeure des Briefs. Tous dormaient profondément alors qu'une ombre rasait le mur jusqu'à la chambre de la directrice de la Capsule Corporation, où elle grimpa pour atteindre la fenêtre ouverte…

………………………………………

Il était quatre heures du matin quand Bulma fut réveillée par les gigotements de son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle avant de remarquer l'état du Saiyan, ce qui la figea d'horreur.

Depuis quand était-il malade ? Qu'avait-il donc ? En tout cas, il souffrait, c'était la seule chose dont elle était sûre. Elle tenta de le réveiller :

- Vegeta… Vegeta ! Vegeta !! Je t'en prie réveille-toi ! hurla-t-elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Elle posa sa main droite sur le matelas, mais la retira tout de suite en sentant un liquide chaud. Elle sortit précipitamment du lit pour allumer la lumière, pourtant, elle le regretta aussitôt : le liquide, c'était du sang que Vegeta venait de cracher, juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Il y baignait. Avait-il craché le sang toute la nuit ? Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il contracté une maladie pareille ? Elle s'empara du téléphone et appela les urgences, qui arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. Les dix plus longues minutes de sa vie toute entière. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas le croire. Les Saiyens étaient dotés d'un système immunitaire extraordinaire… Serait-ce une de ces maladies comme celle de Goku, il y avait de cela dix-huit ans ?

Lorsque les médecins arrivèrent, ils emmenèrent aussitôt le malade, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller. Son visage n'était même plus pâle, il était devenu gris. Son état empirait de minute en minute. Sa femme et leurs deux enfants les suivirent jusqu'à l'hôpital où ils attendirent. Une heure passa, puis deux. Les secondes qui passaient se ressentaient dans leur peau, les frappant jusqu'à l'os, semblant vouloir atteindre le cerveau et le désagréger, pour les faire plus encore que ce n'était déjà le cas.

Les trois personnes qui attendaient étaient partagées entre la tristesse, le désespoir et l'incompréhension. La cadette pleurait, serrant encore sa peluche favorite, qui était celle que son père lui avait offerte pour son troisième anniversaire.

L'aîné refusait de laisser couler ses larmes, de ne pas céder à la tristesse qui l'envahissait tout entier, mais c'était d'une difficulté sans pareil. Sa main gauche restait dans la poche de sa veste, où il serrait un petit papier froissé. Quelques mots du Prince pour lui. Quelques mots de père en fils. Quelques mots insignifiants pour l'enfant châtié par ses parents, mais inoubliables pour l'adulte qu'il était devenu.

La mère avait plongé son nez dans un coussin. Dans le coussin de son compagnon, celui sur lequel il avait tant dormi et qui était tant imprégné de son odeur sauvage et légèrement épicée. Le tissu n'avait pu retenir toute l'humidité de ses joues, de l'eau s'en échappait et tomba telles de petites perles au sol.

Après tout ce temps, un médecin vint les prévenir qu'ils pouvaient aller voir le Saiyan. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et suivirent avec impatience l'homme qui les guida vers une chambre. Ils y entrèrent et y virent Vegeta, qui semblait plus mal encore que quelques heures auparavant.

- Que… Que-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Il… Il semble encore plus malade… souffla Bulma.

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire, le problème est bien là, répondit le médecin. La maladie était bien trop développée. Non, disons plutôt que le poison…

- Le poison ?? le coupa la femme aux cheveux bleus en hurlant. Le poison ??

- Oui… Il s'est trop étendu. C'est déjà un miracle que votre mari ait tenu… Je dirais qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques jours, trois tout au plus.

- Trois jours… Seulement… murmura Trunks, regardant son père endormi, le teint grisâtre.

Après quelques minutes, ils se dirent qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux de rentrer, pour ne pas avoir à supporter cette vision de celui qu'ils aimaient tous trois du fond du cœur.

Arrivés chez eux, chacun alla se réfugier dans sa chambre pour y pleurer comme bon il leur semblait.

« Vegeta… Pourquoi ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? Quand as-tu pris ce poison ? Quand, Vegeta ? » songea Bulma, laissant ses larmes couler.

Soudain, elle eut une terrible envie de vomir et courut aux toilettes où elle combla ce besoin. Elle se releva et risqua un œil vers le calendrier qui se trouvait à côté : elle avait… deux semaines de retard sur ses règles ! Non… C'était impensable… C'était exactement le mauvais moment…

Elle retourna se coucher, sans pourtant réussir à s'endormir, malgré sa fatigue.

………………………………………

Elle faillit s'évanouir en entendant le diagnostic. Elle était enceinte… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe enceinte alors que son mari allait mourir ? Elle remercia cependant le médecin et le paya, la mine abattue. Puis elle sortit, pour aller à l'hôpital, annoncer la nouvelle à celui qu'elle aimait, lui qui allait mourir… Il mourrait peut-être avec une mauvaise conscience, mais au moins serait-il au courant. Au moins ne mourrait-il pas sans savoir que sa femme attendait un enfant, comme cela s'était passé avec Goku, le jour de son sacrifice contre Cell…

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la chambre de Vegeta, un médecin l'informa de la présence du Saiyan Terrien de cœur et de sa famille. Elle entra à son tour dans la pièce où elle retrouva ces derniers. Elle tenta de sourire, sans succès. Après tout, qui pouvait sourire en voyant son amour allongé sur son lit de mort ?

Elle les observa : ils avaient tous un air grave, sauf Chichi, qui semblait désolée pour elle et qui lui souriait d'un air réconciliant.

Vegeta la regardait, lui aussi. Son teint grisâtre la rendit nauséeuse, mais elle tint le coup. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du Saiyan, qui n'avaient plus cette beauté éclatante, non, ils étaient devenus ternes. Toujours aussi noirs, mais ternes.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de respirer un grand coup avant de se tourner vers les San :

- Je… Je dois parler à Vegeta… Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir un instant ? les pria-t-elle.

Ils firent ce qu'elle leur avait demandé et attendirent ensuite derrière la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Vegeta d'une voix faible.

- Je… Je crois savoir quel sera ton sentiment après, mais… Je préfère que tu sois au courant de ce que tu laisses derrière toi… murmura Bulma. Je… Je suis enceinte, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de son compagnon.

Cela fut un choc pour Vegeta. Sa femme était enceinte et lui, il allait mourir… Pourquoi ça ? Il ferma les yeux à son tour et les rouvrit, fixant la Terrienne. Il réussi à sourire.

- Ça fait mal de le savoir, mais… Je serais heureux, là haut… Heureux de n'être pas mort dans l'ignorance, chuchota-t-il de sa voix devenue tremblante.

- Contente de voir que tu le prends bien…

- Pourquoi le prendrais-je mal ?

Elle réussi enfin à sourire et laissa un baiser sur les lèvres bouillantes du Saiyan, avant de le laisser pour repartir chez elle…

……………………………………………

Le soir venu, Vegeta avait un sommeil agité, comme toutes les nuits depuis que le poison agissait. Soudain, il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Il vit quelqu'un à côté de lui. Ses yeux noirs d'ébène et ses longs cheveux lui rappelaient quelqu'un… Un sourire cruel s'étendit sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

- Commences-tu à comprendre pourquoi je t'ai souri ainsi, le jour de notre rajeunissement, _Vegeta_ ? demanda la personne, insistant bien sur le prénom du malade.

- T… toi… souffla ce dernier avant de fermer les yeux pour un sommeil éternel…

Le poison avait fini son travail en tuant le Prince des Saiyens, celui que tous respectaient, hormis un…


	3. Tarja

Tarja

_**Tarja**_

La mort de Vegeta avait jeté un sale coup dans l'équipe. Ils se sentaient seuls, car Goku avait besoin de lui pour battre leurs adversaires, si la Terre était en danger… Vegeta avait gagné l'affection de tous, il était devenu le meilleur ami de leur champion naïf et progressait avec lui. Il fallait le dire, il manquait à tous… ou presque. Yamcha était ravi, au contraire. Toujours à dire que la mort d'un monstre n'avait rien de grave. Un monstre ? Ceux de l'équipe avaient des soupçons. Vegeta avait été empoisonné, et Yamcha était le seul heureux de sa mort.

Yamcha sentait des regards soupçonneux tournés vers lui. Se doutaient-ils de quelque chose ? Non, impossible… Bon, il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve un moyen d'être à nouveau avec Bulma. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'enfant du Saiyan.

- Bulma, appela-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Ne voudrais-tu pas te remettre avec moi ? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour ton enfant et…

- Non, Yamcha. Trunks pourra très bien m'aider, il est majeur après tout, le coupa Bulma.

Yamcha fut très déçu de la réponse. Lui qui pensait qu'il aurait à nouveau ses chances…

- Dis-moi, Yamcha, l'interpella Gohan, qui était derrière lui. Ne serait-ce pas toi qui aurais empoisonné Vegeta, par hasard ?

- Et pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour récupérer Bulma, peut-être, répondit Goten.

Il sentit tout d'un coup que sa fin était proche, alors il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il pu, ce qui voulait dire pas très vite… et à pied. Trunks le rattrapa en deux temps trois mouvements et décida de le tuer, et ainsi venger son père. Lorsqu'il revint de sa funèbre tâche, il avait les mains maculées du sang du meurtrier tué. Il alla dans sa chambre où il resta enfermé le reste de la journée…

……………………………………

Trunks s'était mis à s'entraîner, comme s'il voulait suivre la voie de son père. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il avait arrêté de s'entraîner, le voir ainsi faisait étrange… Il passait ses journées dans la salle de gravité, où il se battait contre les machines d'entraînement que Vegeta utilisait avant de mourir.

…………

- Il semblerait que tu aies un digne héritier de ta force et de ta détermination, dis donc ! dit quelqu'un dans l'Autre Monde.

- Oui, et je suis fier de lui, sourit une autre personne.

…………

Trunks eut soudain les oreilles sifflantes et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une boule de ki. Il arrêta un instant l'entraînement, agacé.

- Bon, c'est qui l'idiot qui pense à moi, là ? soupira-t-il.

Puis il reprit son combat une fois que ça se fut calmé.

Un peu plus tard, Gohan entra à son tour dans la salle, voulant parler avec le jeune homme.

- Pourrais-tu m'écouter, Trunks ? s'énerva-t-il après une demi-heure de paroles adressées aux murs.

Pas de réponse. Il eut alors la solution : il se dirigea vers le moteur de la salle et éteignit la gravité. Le fils de Vegeta arrêta l'entraînement et se tourna vers Gohan, un regard haineux peint dans les yeux. Jamais il n'avait tant ressemblé à son père… Le fils aîné de Goku fit un pas en arrière, son expérience avec le Saiyan de pure souche qu'était le Prince lui disant de se méfier. Mais il réussit pourtant à parler :

- Trunks, au lieu de t'énerver, écoute-moi s'il te plaît, le pria-t-il

- Pourquoi t'écouterais-je ? le questionna le demi-Saiyan.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver parce que ton père est mort. Il a été tué, tu l'as vengé. Tu avais décidé il y a cinq ans que tu ne t'entraînerais plus, pourquoi as-tu autant changé ? Tu n'as pas besoin de…

- TAIS-TOI ! le coupa Trunks en hurlant. Tu n'as pas à décider de ce que je fais ! J'ai décidé de recommencer à m'entraîner, alors tu me lâches ! Pars, mais rallume la gravité en sortant !

Gohan obéit et s'en alla… sans rallumer la gravité. Trunks souffla un grand coup et reprit l'entraînement après avoir fait ce que le père de Pan avait « oublié » de faire…

………………………………………

Jamais elle n'avait hurlé ainsi. La naissance la faisait souffrir, et cette fois-ci, Vegeta n'était pas là pour supporter ses cris. Elle en pleura. Soudain, ses pleurs furent accompagnés d'autres hurlements, ceux d'un enfant. Sa fille était née… La sage-femme qui s'occupait d'elle lui tendit la petite chose qui reposa bientôt dans ses bras. Elle avait tous les attributs de Vegeta, à croire que ses gènes avaient coulé en elle seulement une fois mort… Des cheveux noirs surmontaient une petite tête ronde dont les yeux sombres fixaient sa mère. Ses sourcils semblaient naturellement froncés, et cela lui rappela la tête de Trunks… Sur ce point, c'était la même chose.

L'enfant s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de la belle veuve tandis que le reste de la famille entra pour l'admirer. Trunks la prit dans ses bras, puis ce fut au tour de Bra, qui eut pourtant un peu de mal à la porter, n'ayant que six ans. Elle rendit sa sœur à sa mère qui choisit enfin le prénom qu'elle allait lui donner : sa fille s'appellerait Tarja…

……………………………………

Une petite fille cavalait dans la Capsule Corp, courant dans l'immense salon comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Elle regarda dans cette direction et vit sa mère en train de discuter avec… Piccolo. Elle se rua sur eux en hurlant joyeusement :

- PICCOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers la gamine et le Namek ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage ravi qu'affichait la fille de Vegeta. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait la voir comme ça…

Bulma prit sa fille dans les bras et la cajola.

- Au fait, Piccolo… murmura-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais l'entraîner, quand elle sera plus grande ? D'après Gohan, il n'y a pas meilleur professeur que toi pour les bases des arts martiaux…

- Si tu veux…

- Vrai de vrai ? Je vais être entraînée par Piccolo ? demanda Tarja, une lueur heureuse dans le regard.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit sa mère.

- OUAAIIIIIIISS !! hurla la gamine, avant de sauter des bras de Bulma pour recommencer à cavaler dans tout le salon.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, mais au moment où ils allaient arriver en haut des escaliers, un cri d'enfant les figea sur place et ils firent demi-tour pour arriver en un clin d'œil dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter pour trouver… Le corps d'un monstre difforme et Tarja, encore debout et… transformée en Super Saiyen. Leurs yeux se transformèrent en deux grosses billes.

- Je… Je crois que je vais bientôt l'entraîner, c'est une bonne idée, non ? balbutia Piccolo.

- Oui… Bonne idée… A partir de demain ? proposa Bulma.

- Ok… Mais elle a quel âge, au juste ?

- Deux ans et demi…

- Ah…

Il partit sur ces mots alors que Bulma calmait sa fille.

- Tarja, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce monstre, il est rentré et il voulait me tuer… répondit la petite fille. Alors j'ai eu une grosse énergie et je l'ai tué…

« C'est… c'est incroyable… A son âge… » songea Bulma. « Vegeta, tu peux être fier de ta fille… »


End file.
